


Просто скажи пожалуйста (Just Say Please)

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Because what else should I be using my powers of Russian for?, M/M, Someone asked for Sid with a language kink, so I wrote them some Sid with a language kink, Русский
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid doesn’t know he has a language kink until he realises that, when Geno speaks Russian, it affects him in ways that he never could have anticipated."Once he’d closed his car door, Sid let his head fall against the steering wheel. He supposed he’d always been mildly aware of the fact that he liked hearing Geno speak Russian, but… The way Geno had talked to him just now had left him feeling hot, sweaty, and completely turned on. Sid wondered how that was even possible. Geno hadn’t even really touched him. He hadn’t kissed him or groped him or anything. All he’d done was talk to him."





	Просто скажи пожалуйста (Just Say Please)

**Author's Note:**

> There are a LOT of Russian phrases in this story, and I chose not to translate all of them (I only subtitled the ones that I thought were really important to understanding the plot), but if you want to know what any of the un-translated ones mean, you can always ask me, or google translate will probably work))  
> (Feel free to let me know if a glossary of phrases would be helpful instead?)
> 
> Тем, кто знает русский: Просто знай, в этой истории ругательство, а я студент русского языка, и ещё не знаю как использовать такое ругательство. Поэтому оно, наверное, будет немножко неправильным…но может быть, из-за этого, эта история будет смешной. Кто знает? Очевидно не я. (Простите за ошибки! Можете помогать мне с грамматикой, если хотите!)

Sid loves it when Geno speaks in Russian. For some reason, even though the sounds are foreign to Sidney’s ears, they seem to fit so well in Geno’s mouth. He makes them so freely, like he is completely at home with every syllable, and that’s what Sid likes about it so much. Geno talks like he was always meant to speak in Russian. Of course, Sid guessed, that’s how someone was supposed to sound speaking their mother-tongue, but…in this case, there seemed to be something more to it. If only Sid could figure out what it was. 

Sid was trying to figure out precisely that as he untied his skates after practice one day, half-listening to a conversation between Geno and Gonch that he couldn’t understand. Soon, Gonch said goodbye to Geno and walked out of the room, and Geno continued putting away his equipment.

After a minute, Geno looked across the room and noticed Sidney glance up at him. Geno nodded at Sidney.

“ _Ну, чтож? Как дела, красавчик_?” Geno said, smiling at Sid with his tongue between his teeth.

Sidney understood the part of that sentence where Geno had asked him how he was, but with the way Geno was smiling, he had probably also called him a name or something.

Sidney laughed. “I’m great, Geno. How are you?”

Geno shrugged. 

“Fine. Good. _Всё хорошо у меня,_ ” he said as he hung up his chest guard. He looked at Sidney. “ _Просто наслаждаюсь пейзажем…ну…открыто говоря, я смотрю на тебя, красавчик._ " 

Sid shook his head and laughed, obviously not having understood any of it. For some reason, he felt his face growing hot.

"Okay, I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Geno laughed too. “Yes, you…have to.”

Sidney laughed again. “Okay.”

“ _Ой_ , Sidney,” Geno said, shaking his head. “ _Иногда, я желаю, чтоб ты понял меня…но…может это было бы менее весело…_ ”

Geno’s voice sounded a little disappointed and wishful, causing Sid to look at him in askance.

“Something wrong, G?” He asked.

“No… _всё нормально_ ,” Geno said, smiling at Sidney with his whole face. “Everything…normal.”

Sidney drew his brows together, looking unconvinced, but he nodded.

“Just you have to…take my word,” Geno said, smiling at Sidney with that bright smile.

“Okay, G,” he said. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Sidney shook his head, smiling as he put his skate away and started taking off his socks. He suddenly wondered why it didn’t bother him in the slightest that Geno sometimes just spoke at him in Russian. He did it quite often, and Sid understood almost none of it, but when Geno spoke Russian, Sid just felt _compelled_ to pay attention. He supposed it was because he liked the rhythm of Geno’s speech as he formed together what must be beautifully well-thought-out sentences…Sidney suddenly felt a little jealous that he couldn’t understand. It was a silly thought, and he quickly dismissed it, but not before considering going home and looking for the Russian Rosetta Stone Programme online. He shook his head, dismissing the thought as quickly as it had come. He really didn’t have that kind of time.

—_/.\\_—

The next day at practice, however, Sidney almost wished he _had_ looked up the Rosetta Stone programme, because Geno was having a considerable amount trouble trying to describe a defensive play to Sidney in English. 

“ _Итак_ …okay, when he… _за воротами стоит_ …uhh…” Geno took off a glove and rubbed his eyes, visibly frustrated. “ _М_ _ать его, как это сказать?_ ”

“S'okay,” Sid encouraged. “Take your time.”

“Okay,” Geno said, opting for the simpler approach and pointing at the board.

“If D-man here…one forward… _должен быть здесь…_ and when he…get puck…uh, can make pass…uhh, for other…forward _…сюда…_ ”

Geno slipped easily back into Russian. Sid didn’t understand the words, but as he followed the path of Geno’s finger across the board, he was still able to follow Geno’s meaning. Besides, he was enjoying listening to the rise and fall of Geno’s voice as he spoke in low tones over the board. It was…kind of soothing.

“– _А_ _потом они двигаются сюда, чтобы сделать броску вот так вот…"_

Sid suddenly noticed that he was so close, he was almost leaning his head against Geno’s shoulder, so he cleared his throat and backed off a bit. To Sidney’s relief, Geno didn’t seem to notice.

"It…make sense, or no?” Geno said, looking tired and frustrated with the existence of the English language.

“No, yeah, for sure. I followed you,” Sidney said. “You were talking about having a D-man on the back door, here,” he pointed at the board where Geno’s finger had been a moment ago. “And then posting a forward over here near the boards…”

Geno looked relieved as Sid repeated his play back to him with considerable accuracy, despite not being able to speak a word of Russian. He smiled at his friend, happy that they at least had hockey as a common language.

“ _Здорово. Ты всё понял,_ ” Geno said, after Sidney had finished repeating Geno’s play.

“Huh?” Sidney said.

“Uhh, It’s not…” Geno paused, searching for words. “You not—don’t…care if I’m…speak about plays in Russian, no?”

Sid shugged a shoulder. “I don’t mind either way,” he said. “We still seem to be able to understand each other just fine.”

“You _should_ be encouraging him to say them in English, so he can learn better,” Gonchar said, skating away from where he was listening at the bench.

Sid felt his ears start to burn. Gonchar was probably right, but Geno had looked so frustrated… It would still be helpful for Geno to listen to Sid repeat the plays in English, wouldn’t it? What was wrong with him saying them in Russian first? 

Sid thought for a second, remembering how close he’d come to resting his head on Geno’s shoulder. He wondered if, maybe, this might be more of a problem than he’d originally thought.

—_/.\\_—

_“And it’s 4-5 Capitals with 5 minutes left in regulation! The Pens only need one to tie it up, but with the aggressive way the Caps have been playing tonight, it’s not going to be easy!”_

Sidney watched the puck drop as if it were happening in slow motion. Winning the faceoff against Ovechkin, he slotted the puck between his own legs back to Colby. Colby deftly dodged the duo of defensemen and a forward as he progressed the puck up the ice. He glanced up to see Sidney following right where he should be and slipped him an easy pass. Sidney chipped the puck forward, keeping his stick on it as he sprinted past the blue line and into the offensive zone.

“SIDNEY, ONE ON!” Came a voice from behind.

The guy following him had to be Ovechkin. Sid could hear him panting. Sid faked a stop and distracted Ovechkin long enough that he was able to make it up to the goal, but just as he was about to make a shot, he felt an enormous force hit him at the hips. He heard the whistle as he fell hard onto to the ice, 230 pounds of Russian right on top of him. He couldn’t breathe, so he tried to get up, but Ovechkin seemed to want to keep him right where he was. Suddenly, Sid heard Geno’s voice and the sound of his skates shaving the ice as he stopped.

“ _МУДАК, ОТСТАНЬ ОТ НЕГО!_ ”

“ _Да, пошёл ты на—ЭЙ!_ ”

Suddenly, Ovechkin was ripped off of him, and when Sid looked up, blinking into the bright arena lights, Geno was holding Ovechkin up by his jersey, looking like he was about ready to punch him. The linesmen were already circling, trying to figure out the best way to pull the two Russians apart.

“ _ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ? ЧТО ЗА БЛЯДСТВО? ЕЩЁ РАЗ СДЕЛАЕШЬ, И Я ТЕБЯ ВЪЕБУ_ ,” Geno was yelling into Ovechkin’s face.

“ _ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ, ХУЕСОС! МНЕ БЫ ХОТЕЛОСЬ ПОСМЕЯТЬСЯ!_ ” Ovechkin yelled back at him, a sneer on his face.

Sidney slowly sat up and tried calling out to Geno, but Ovechkin had knocked the wind out of him, and all he could do was cough and clutch at his burning chest, trying to catch his breath.

It was Ovechkin who threw the first punch, but after that, Geno tore into him, throwing him down onto the ice and beating on him over and over as Ovechkin tried to give it back just as hard. Sid could only watch as he coughed and tried to breathe normally. By that point, a medic had skated out to him and was trying to help him. Sid closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. He nodded or shook his head to answer the medic’s rushed questions.

The next time he glanced over, the linesmen had miraculously happened to get Geno and Ovechkin separated from each other and were leading them both towards the sin bins. Sid shakily stood up and skated towards the bench, assuring the medic that he’d be fine; that he’d be ok to keep playing. The medic wanted to check him for a concussion, but Sid was adamant that he hadn’t hit his head, especially if the dull pain where his shoulder had hit the ice was anything to go by.

“ _Number 71 Penguins, Number 8 Capitals. 4 minutes each for roughing and delay of game_.”

The Pens bench collectively groaned at the call, and Sid heard bits and pieces of what people were saying, but he wasn’t really paying much attention. He was too busy thinking about how Geno hadn’t even hesitated to come defend him.

“–bullshit call…”

“–Dirty fuckin’ hit and they don’t fuckin’ call it…”

“–Seriously, what the fuck…”

“…Fuck me…”

“You ok, Sid?”

Hearing his name, Sid looked up at the source, which turned out to be Max.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” he half-lied. He was going to be very sore tomorrow.

Max looked like he knew Sid was playing tough, but he dropped the subject, briskly patting Sid’s uninjured shoulder.

—_/.\\_—

In the end, no more goals were scored by either side, and the Pens lost the game to the Caps. Sidney wasn’t all that surprised, but he was a little bothered by the fact that, if Ovechkin hadn’t tackled him, he would surely have been able to tie the game long enough to secure them a winning chance in overtime.

Sid sat through their coach’s inevitable “all is not lost” speech, but as he looked around at his exhausted and disappointed teammates, he could tell that most of them weren’t fully listening anyway. Geno especially looked like he couldn’t care less about the words the coach said, even though Gonchar was translating everything for him. Sid rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t too happy about Geno’s penalty, but he was very glad Geno had been there to get Ovechkin off of him. In fact, he didn’t really want to think what might have happened if Geno hadn’t been there.

He found himself wondering what Geno had said to Ovi. He was sure it was something pretty strong. Geno had sounded so angry, and there had been a fire in his eyes that had surprised Sid a bit. He hadn’t been frightened by Geno’s ire; on the contrary, it had made him feel—he wasn’t even sure what the right word would be, but it had almost…excited him? He shook his head at the thought. The situation had definitely been emotionally charged, and he was sure that he had just been really glad that Geno had been there to stand up for him.

Once the coach walked out of the room, everyone started gathering their things, getting ready to leave. Sid noticed Geno was going slower than he usually did, looking lost in thought. Sid hung back a bit, too, deciding to wait for Geno.

“Okay, you gotta admit, those last five minutes were absolute shit,” Max spoke up suddenly. “But I think Geno deserves a drink or three for defending the captain’s honour!”

Cheers broke out over the locker room, and Sid was happy to watch a little smile tug at the corner of Geno’s mouth. The guys agreed on a bar and chirped Sid relentlessly when he said he’d probably just go home. The rest of them agreed to meet up at the bar in 30 minutes.

Once most of the guys had left, Sid walked over and sat next to Geno.

“Hey, uh…thanks for sticking up for me tonight,” he said. “I don’t know what Ovechkin’s problem was.”

Geno shook his head. “He just…angry. Want to win. Not care who he…hurt, uh…when he…try to win. But…” Geno paused for a moment, looking pained.

“Geno…what’s wrong?”

Geno sighed. “ _Может бы_ —maybe…if I’m just…not fight, we w—”

“No, Geno…” Sid interrupted, his voice soft. “Don’t say that we would have won if you hadn’t fought him. We won’t ever know for sure if that’s true. This isn’t your fault.”

Geno hung his head and rubbed his neck. 

“ _Знаю, но…Я просто чувствую_ …” he trailed off and sighed. He had so much he wanted to say…but it had been a long day and a long game and he just couldn’t think anymore, especially not in English.

“What is it, G?”

“It’s…you know…” Geno gave a frustrated sigh. “ _Трудно найти слова по-английски сейчас._ Don’t know how to say.”

Sid sub-consciously rubbed his shoulder where it had hit the ice.

“Can you, uh…tell me in Russian?” he asked suddenly, honestly surprised he’d asked.

Geno smiled at the floor. “You…not understand,” he mumbled.

“I know, but…” Sidney shrugged. “Maybe it’d help just to…get it out? I know, I…won’t be able to respond, but…" 

” _Так_ , _дело в том, что_ … _ну,_ _я_ _злюсь потому, что он…ну, кажется, что он просто хотел убить тебя, и всё!_ “  
«Okay, here’s the thing…well, I’m angry because he…well, it seemed like he just wanted to kill you and that’s it!» Geno said sharply. He paused for a second, thinking of what to say.

” _Весь матч он преследовал за тобой!_ “ Geno continued. ” _Ладно,_ _нормально. Это хоккей, но…когда он прыгнул на тебя…он меня, мать его, задолбал._ “  
«He followed you for the entire match! Okay, that’s normal, that’s hockey, but…when he jumped on you, that really pissed me off.»

Sid blinked. He obviously hadn’t understood a single word, but…Geno had looked so tense that he’d had to fight the urge to reach out and rub Geno’s shoulders. Which was strange to Sid. He wasn’t much of a touchy-feely guy, but…he felt like he needed to connect with Geno somehow, and like doing it with words somehow just wouldn’t be enough. He tentatively reached out a hand and put it on Geno’s shoulder, rubbing slowly.

Geno took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, leaning a bit into Sid’s touch.

” _Спасибо_ , Sidney…“

Sidney understood that word. It meant ‘thank you’.

"It’s…not a problem…” Sid said, feeling slightly odd, but glad to be helping Geno.

Geno was quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath while Sid slowly rubbed his shoulder.

“Sid,” he said suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“ _Ты не_ …ah,” he said, thinking hard about the English words. “Come with us…in bar? Please?”

Sid blinked and let his hand slip away from Geno’s shoulder. “I…I don’t know, G…I’m kinda tired…”

“Sid…don’t have to come…long time, but I want…buy you drink.”

Sid thought for a second. He looked at Geno, who had a hopeful expression on his face.

“ _Пожалуйста_ , Sidney…” Geno said. 

Sid knew that one meant 'please’. There was something about the way Geno had said it…

“…okay, G,” he said, against his better judgment. “But not for too long, I want to get some sleep tonight.”

Geno smiled warmly at him, and it was the kind of fond, affectionate smile he’d expect to see directed at someone Geno really cared for. Sidney almost felt like he didn’t deserve it. He tried not to think about it as he hurriedly put away his things.

—_/.\\_—

At first, Sid wasn’t sure if he was glad he came or not. Max and Colby ribbed him mercilessly about showing up after he’d said he wasn’t really up to it, but when Geno had seen him show up, his whole face had lit up into a big smile. It was the same bright smile he’d given Sid earlier that night, and as Sid sat down next to Geno and was handed a glass of his favourite beer, he supposed it was all worth it.

Of course, when the bartender arrived with a tray full of shots and set them in front of Geno, Sid knew the team had all bought them for him. Sid sincerely hoped that Geno wasn’t planning on drinking all of them by himself.

  
Gonchar had one beer and a shot of whiskey before excusing himself, saying something about going home to his wife and kids as the guys tried to convince him to stay.

“Zhenya _, не пей все рюмки_ ,” Gonch said as he got up to leave the table. His voice had taken a fatherly tone, like he was telling Geno not to talk to strangers or something.

“ _Да, ладно_ ,” Geno said, holding eye-contact with Gonch as he downed yet another shot of tequila. From the attitude in Geno’s voice, Sid guessed that Gonch had told him to slow down on the shots, and this was Geno’s way of saying no.

Gonchar rolled his eyes. “ _Ну, ты уж взрослый. Эта твоя жизнь. Просто не делай ничего глупого,_ ” he said as he walked away. 

Geno snorted. “ _Иди домой, старик_ ,” he muttered, his voice slurring slightly. Sid looked down at the considerable row of empty shot-glasses in front of Geno.

“Maybe…you _should_ slow down a little, G,” he said.

“Sid, _не так говори…_ ” Geno said, frowning. “ _Я же русский! Я знаю, как пить…_ ”

“Geno…slow down, ok? Please?” Sid asked, putting a hand on Geno’s shoulder. 

Geno stared at him through those heavy-lidded eyes for a second before sighing and nodding.

“ _Ладно_ , Sid. _Я перестану_ ,” he said quietly, pushing the clinking array of shot glasses away from himself. 

Then Geno leaned back against the booth and just…looked at Sidney. He didn’t say anything or do anything, he just sat and watched with an intensity that honestly made Sid feel a little itchy. Sid tried to ignore it as he finished his beer, setting it on the empty tray. He leaned back against the booth, too, but sitting still was a little difficult for Sidney when he had such a captive audience.

After a while, Sid glanced over and found that, yes, Geno was still paying him his full attention. Sid shifted a little, then leaned forward and started gathering the empty shot glasses, putting them on the tray with his beer glass and the plethora of squeezed-up limes that had littered the table. There were 16 empty shot glasses on the tray, and over the course of the night, Sidney had watched Geno down every single one of them. He might have asked Geno what was going on in his mind, but at that point, he wasn’t sure he’d get an answer in a language he could understand.

Geno suddenly leaned over and put an arm around Sid, causing Sid to look at him in surprise.

“ _Знаешь что-то_ , Sidney?” Geno slurred a little. “ _Ты такой красивый, не знаешь это_?”  
«You know something, Sidney? You’re very handsome, you know that?»

Sidney blinked at him, unsure what to do. He could feel that his ears were starting to burn.

“Uh…I’m sorry?”

Geno leaned closer, as if that would help Sidney understand Russian.

“ _Говорю, ты очень красивый..._.”  
«I said you’re very handsome…»  
Geno said, his voice low and a bit husky.

He stopped talking for a moment, taking in Sid’s face as if it were the most beautiful painting on Earth. His gaze rested on Sidney’s lips. Geno smiled slightly and gave a wistful sigh.

“ _Ой_ , Sidney… _у тебя губы такие……мда…”_  
«Oh, Sidney…and your lips……yeah…»  
Geno paused and licked his own lower lip.

 _“Мы всегда должны быть профессиональными, но…ты даже не себе представляешь…насколько я всегда хочу тебя целовать…хотя не могу…_ ”  
«We should always be professional, but…you can’t even imagine…how much I always want to kiss you, even though I can’t…»  
  
Sidney’s face went completely red, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Geno’s eyes were heavily-lidded and he was watching Sidney’s face with a look in his eye that could only be described as lustful.

“I, uh…Geno,” Sid said, swallowing hard. “Y-you’re…speaking Russian. I don’t…I don’t know what you're—”

“ _И_ Sidney…” Geno whipsered into Sid’s ear. “ _У тебя такая красивая…огромная жопа…_ ”  
«and Sidney, you have such a pretty…huge ass…»

Geno let out a low groan against Sid’s neck, making Sid’s heart feel like is was about to pound out of his chest. He had no idea what Geno had just said to him, but in that tone, it had sounded…absolutely filthy.

“ _Ты всегда…соблазняешь меня…возбуждаешь...особенно когда я не могу тебя трогать…_ ” Geno sighed. “ _Так…совсем не честно…_ ”  
«You’re always…enticing me…turning me on...especially when I can’t touch you…that is completely unfair…»

Sid squirmed. Geno’s low whispers and heavy breaths were driving Sid completely and totally out of his mind. He had never been so glad for the dim lighting in bars as he was right now. This was a side of Geno he’d never seen before, and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. He was sure Geno’s words weren’t truly directed at him…it _had_ to be the alcohol talking, but… When Sid realised in dismay that his pants felt a bit too tight, he was forced to admit to himself that he was… _really_ enjoying the attention.

Sid didn’t want to move from his spot, especially not while Geno was murmuring to him in those deep Russian tones that had always sounded like music to Sidney’s ears.

“ _Ой, я так хочу тебя,_ Sidney…” Geno breathed into Sidney’s ear, making him shiver some more. “ _Я больше не могу скрывать свои чувства…_ ”  
«Oh, I want you so much, Sidney…I can’t hide my feelings anymore…»

“He’s fuckin’ _blasted_ ,” Max laughed loudly, bringing Sid back to reality. Sid blinked.

He _shouldn’t_ be enjoying this, he thought in alarm. He _shouldn’t_ be allowing Geno to do this.

“Who knew Russians couldn’t handle their tequila!” Staalsy cackled.

Sid laughed nervously, trying to be subtle about adjusting himself in his pants; trying to pass it off as an attempt to disentangle himself from Geno.

“Uh, yeah, um…w-we might have to call him a taxi cab…”

“On it,” Colby said, then mouthed, “I’ll tell Gonch to be prepared.”

“ _Не-eт.._.” Geno shook his head. “No taxi! _Я хочу с_ Sidney _остаться_ …”  
«No-o…I want to stay with Sidney…»

“Geno, we should really get you home, ok?” Sidney said, pushing Geno back into a sitting position.

“ _Тогда поехали со мной,_ Sid,” Geno said, leaning back into Sidney’s space. “ _Мы можем…_ ” he laughed a little, glancing down at Sidney’s lips and licking his own. “ _Лучше знакомиться друг с другом…_ ”  
«Then come with me, Sid. We can…get to know each other better…»

“Come on, buddy,” Max said, pulling Geno off of an extremely red Sidney. “Colby’s calling you a cab…”

Sidney stood up before he knew what he was doing.

“Sorry, guys but, uh…I-I think I’m gonna head out,” Sid said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I did have fun, though, so—”

“What’s wrong, Sid? Stay and have another!”

“Geno’s just plastered, he doesn’t mean anything by it!”

Sidney assured everyone that Geno’s behaviour was not the reason for his hasty departure; that he was just tired and wanted to get home before he got too tired to drive. And while that was partially true, all Sid could think about was that he _needed_ to leave. _Right now_. He said a rushed goodbye to Geno and hurried out the door.

Once he’d closed his car door, Sid let his head fall against the steering wheel. He supposed he’d always been mildly aware of the fact that he _liked_ hearing Geno speak Russian, but… The way Geno had talked to him just now had left him feeling hot, sweaty, and completely turned on. Sid wondered how that was even possible. Geno hadn’t even really touched him. He hadn’t kissed him or groped him or anything. All he’d done was _talk_ to him.

Sid guiltily palmed his hard dick through his jeans, willing it to stop throbbing. He was thankful for his tinted windows, but he couldn’t abide taking care of such a messy problem in his new car. He turned on the car and, even though it was the end of October, he drove home with the AC on full-blast.

—_/.\\_—

Sid slouched against the wall when he finally closed the door to the guest house. His dick, of course, was still throbbing, despite the fact that the AC had chilled the rest of him to the bone. Something about the memory of Geno whispering into his ear was enough to keep him searing hot. Sid’s ears burned as he popped open the button on his jeans and stuck his hand into his pants, trying to soothe the ache there. His feelings embarrassed him, but…Geno had looked so _interested_ in him at the bar. That, coupled with the fact that he had been speaking at him in what had sounded like absolutely _filthy_ Russian…

Sid held back a little yelp as he worked on himself in his pants. He reluctantly let go so he could move to a place that was a little more comfortable than just leaning against a wall.

Once he got to his bedroom, he shut the door and locked it. He didn’t need to, since he was alone in the guest house, but…for some reason it felt better to him. It was as if he was trying to lock his embarrassing new discovery in his room and keep it there.

He sighed in defeat, taking off his pants before sitting on his bed. He rummaged around in the drawer next to his bed, grabbing some lube. He slicked himself up, trying not to think about Geno leaning close to him…talking to him in that low, slavic voice…staring at him and licking his lips…

Sid whined as he stroked himself. He couldn’t help it; he _wanted_ to think about it, and it embarrassed him to no end. He kept thinking to himself, _this is wrong_. _Geno’s my teammate_. But the more he did—the more he thought about how _wrong_ it would be for Geno to use that hot tongue on him—the more turned on he felt. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out of his mind, but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining Geno kneeling there in front of him, muttering sweet Russian nothings before working on him, up and down, with those perfect lips…

He cried out as he came all over his hand. As soon as he had, a tidal wave of guilt crashed down over him. He hadn’t ever thought he’d do that. Especially not with any of his teammates in mind. He’d always been so good about being able to keep his hockey and his fantasies separate, but now…

He cleaned himself up, then flopped face-first onto his bed without even bothering to put his jeans in the hamper. He knew that he would probably have a lot of trouble looking Geno in the eye the next day. At that point, he decided—resolutely—that this was his own problem, and that he was _not_ going to make it Geno’s problem. He was going to go to practice tomorrow and pretend like nothing ever happened. After all, it wasn’t quite Geno’s fault that Sid happened to have strong emotions about the way he talked…okay, it was half his fault. But Sidney didn’t know what he had seen. Was Geno really interested in him, or had the alcohol just made it look that way?

Sid sighed into his pillows. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

—_/.\\_—

“Hey! D'j'you sleep well last night, Sid?” Max said to Sid when he walked into the locker room.

“Yeah, why?” Sid said, putting his bag down.

“You left in a big hurry last night,” Colby said, unzipping his bag. “Didn’t even say goodbye to me. I was a little hurt!”

Sid laughed and toed off his shoes. “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry, Colbs, I was just really tired. Turns out I, uh…needed the sleep.”

“Hey, that’s ok,” Colby said, shrugging a shoulder. “Just remember your old buddy next time, ok?”

Sidney laughed at him, apologised again, and promised he would. He could tell that his teammates all still thought he left because of Geno, and that he was just too nice to say anything. He was content to let them think what they wanted to. They didn’t need to know the truth.

Sid sat at his stall and started suiting up, glancing up for a millisecond at Geno’s stall. His ears started to burn when he found that Geno was looking at him. He continued suiting up, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and pretending that he wasn’t turning completely red. He focused a little too intensely on tying his skates and had to readjust them twice.

He caught himself glancing up when he heard Gonch say something to Geno in a hushed tone.

“ _Ты должен извиниться перед ним_.”  
«You should apologise to him.»

Geno looked embarrassed and a muscle in his jaw twitched as he adjusted his chest guard.

“ _Я бы хоте—_ ”  
«I would have lik—»

“Zhenya, _посмотри на его._ ” Gonchar interrupted. “ _Он вполне краснел, может быть от стыда._ _А что сделать, если он больше не хочет с тобой общаться?_ ”  
«Zhenya, look at him. He’s completely red, maybe from shame. And what are you going to do if he doesn’t want to talk with you anymore?»

Geno looked at Sid, catching his eyes before Sid had to look away.

“ _Я ничего плохого не хотел…_ ” Geno trailed off, his voice sounding dejected.  
«I didn’t mean anything bad…»

Geno sighed. “ _Я просто…был пьян…_ ”  
«I was just drunk…»

Gonchar held up a hand.

“ _Не говори мне твои оправдания!_ _Я **знаю** , что ты был пьян! Даже после того, как я посоветовал тебе не пить так много! Ты **сам** решил выпить все рюмки, и **сам** ты решил напугать Sidney. А теперь ты должен принять последствия._ _Извинись перед ним. Можешь делать после практики_.”  
«Don’t tell me your excuses! I _know_ you were drunk! Even after I advised you not to drink so much! You yourself decided to do drink all the shots and scare Sidney. And now you have to accept the consequences. Apologise to him. You can do it after practice.»

Geno grimaced like a boy who’d just been chided by his parent.

Sidney tried to be as calm as possible while putting the rest of his gear on, but he could still feel Geno looking at him. Sid knew from hearing his name that they had been talking about him, and that the conversation must have had to do with situation at the bar last night, but he wished he could understand the nuances. That Rosetta stone programme was starting to sound pretty appealing again…but he pushed the thought from his mind. He needed to focus. He was there to practice.

—_/.\\_—

It felt good to skate laps around the rink. His shoulder still twinged a bit when he sent slap shots in Flower’s direction, but it wasn’t overly painful. When Sid shot a pass over at Geno, he caught it and sent it back, smiling a little under his visor.

Sid ran through drill after drill with Geno, and the tension and difficulty Sid had expected to be there just…wasn’t. He and Geno connected on the ice just as they always had, and with every passing moment, Sid felt more and more like everything had gone back to normal. Well, with one key difference: he was going to have to be careful not to pay as much attention when Geno spoke Russian, which he knew would be a difficult task, but he felt that he owed it to Geno not to make it weird.

“Ey, Sidney…” Geno said, skating up next to him after a horseshoe drill.

“Yeah, G, what’s up?” Sidney said, leaning on his stick.

“Want to say…I’m sorry, for…scare you…in bar,” Geno said, avoiding Sidney’s eyes. “It was…bad.”

Sid blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that at all.

“Oh, no, Geno, you didn’t scare me,” Sid said. “I, uh…” Sid felt his ears start to burn, so he averted his gaze to the ice. 

“I-I know you’d had a little too much to drink, so I…” Sid swallowed. “I-I didn’t take it personally. Besides, it, uh…didn’t really…bother me.”

He forced himself to look back up, make eye contact, and smile at Geno. Geno looked surprised, skating a little closer and holding the eye contact.

“It’s…not…bother you?”

“W-well…” Sid blinked, suddenly unable to look away from Geno. He hadn’t expected the question, but if he were to answer it honestly… “No…?”

Geno looked around, and when he saw that Gonch was at the other end of the ice, he looked back at Sidney and leaned forward like he was going to tell Sid a secret.

“ _Просто знай,_ Sidney…” he whispered. “ _Всё что я сказал…было правдой_. _Я хочу встречаться с тобой. Я хочу…быть с тобой._ ”  
«Just know, Sidney…Everything I said was true. I want to go out with you. I want to…be with you.»

Sid went completely red again, and a strong shiver ran down his spine. Geno had done that on purpose. And he was completely sober.

“Wait, w-what’d you say?” Sid whispered back, a little breathless. “What does that mean?”

Geno opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the coach calling everyone to centre ice.

“ _Потом_ ,” Geno said as they skated towards centre ice. “I tell you…later, _ладно_?”

Sid nodded at him. “O-ok.”

It was going to be extremely hard for Sidney to wait.

—_/.\\_—

Gonchar was giving Geno expectant looks as they all filed back into the locker room.

“ _Я уже перед ним извинился_ ,” Geno said when he caught one of Gonchar’s looks. “ _Он сказал, что всё ок, без проблем._ ”  
«I already apologised to him. He said everything’s ok, no problem.»

“ _Ладно…_ ”  
«okay…»

Gonch didn’t quite look convinced, but he left Geno alone and started untying his skates. Geno sat down in his stall and shot a little smile across the room at Sidney. Sid smiled back, but he was still having trouble holding eye contact, so he smiled at the floor.

Geno was taking his sweet time getting out of his gear, and thankfully, that gave Sid’s heart a chance to return to a decently normal beat rate. However, Sid’s head was still reeling as he put away his equipment. What if Geno was more coherent last night at the bar than everyone thought? What if Geno’s whispered words were actually meant for Sidney? But that raised another question: what had Geno been trying to tell him? Sid hated not knowing! He decided he was going to go straight home and get that Rosetta Stone programme no matter how much time it took out of his week!

But Geno had other plans.

“Ey, Sid… _как думаешь,_ we go…eat chinese food? I buy? Apologise better?” Geno said, walking up with his bag on his shoulder just as Sid was zipping up his own bag.

“Uh, sure!” Sidney said, standing up and shouldering his bag. “Where?”

Geno shrugged. “You choose.”

Sidney thought for a second. “Okay, follow me. I know a good place.”

Geno smiled at him and nodded, following him out to the parking lot.

—_/.\\_—

Sid got out of his car in front of Kai’s, looking for Geno’s car. Before he found it, he saw Geno leaning against the wall by the front door.

“You always…take so long…before get out of car,” Geno said, smiling at Sidney with his tongue between his teeth.

Sidney smiled and shook his head, walking over to Geno and opening the door to the restaurant for him.

They looked at the menu for a while, then Geno leaned close to Sidney.

 _“Можешь заказать еда на вынос здесь?_ Uh, you can…order take away food here?”

Sidney blinked, feeling his ears start to burn again.

“Huh?”

Geno smirked. “You can order…take away food here?” he repeated.

“Uh…yeah? I think so…”

Sid had heard the question the first time, but he couldn’t possibly think of a reason for ordering takeout, unless…

“Good. We can…go back…your place?” Geno asked, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Sidney wanted to say something, but his brain didn’t seem to want to form coherent sentences.

“Watch…movie or something?” Geno added with a shrug; although, from the expression on his face, he probably wasn’t all that interested in a movie.

“U-uh,” Sid stuttered. “Y-yeah? I think, uh…That’d be fun.”

“ _Здорово_ ,” Geno said, smiling at Sidney and making his heart skip a few beats.

—_/.\\_—

They ordered a lot of food, mostly because Geno said he was very hungry, and put it in Sid’s car for the drive over to the guesthouse.

If Sidney hadn’t been able to smell the food all the way home, he’d probably be convinced that he was dreaming. He was beginning to get the impression that the alcohol hadn’t _made_ Geno act the way he’d acted last night, but that Geno had always wanted to act like that, and the alcohol had just given him the perfect excuse. Whatever the case, Sidney was baffled. He’d never seen Geno act this way before. Well…if he were to really think about it, the smiles weren’t all that new. Geno was always smiling at him, ever since he showed up to play on the team. But the lustful looks…had Sid just not noticed them before?

  
He pulled up and parked in front of the guest house, not surprised in the slightest that Geno’s car was already there. He grabbed the food and walked up to the front steps, unlocking the door and letting Geno in.

Geno flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV before taking the bag of food from Sidney and arranging it neatly on the coffee table. He didn’t seem nervous, nor did he seem to notice just how nervous Sidney was. Sid sat next to him on the couch, unsure what to do. The food smelled wonderful though, so Sid figured he’d fix himself a plate and broke apart a pair of chopsticks.

The lo mein from Kai’s had always been some of Sidney’s favourite, but today for some reason, it tasted better than he’d ever remembered. He moaned his approval as he took another bite. He happened to glance over at Geno, noticing that he’d stopped eating and was staring at him. 

Sid swallowed his food and put down his chopsticks.

“Uh…everything ok, Geno?”

“ _Да, всё в порядке…_ ” Geno said, sounding distracted. Sid knew from the way that it sounded that the phrase meant something like 'everything’s great’. Even though Geno had said it, he didn’t stop staring at Sid. 

Sid couldn’t help smiling. 

“Um…are you sure?”

“Sidney, _тебе нравится, когда я говорю с тобой на русском_?” Geno asked suddenly, something unreadable shining behind his eyes.

Sid felt his face growing hot. “Uh…I-I’m sorry, w—”

“ _Тебе нравится, когда я говорю с тобой на русском,_ Sidney?” Geno repeated, staring into Sidney’s eyes, a slight smile playing at his lips. 

Sidney had no idea what that meant. He didn’t know what to say. His ears were burning and his face was thoroughly flushed.

“Um..I-I don’t kn—”

“ _Да, тебе так нравится! Я вижу…_ ” Geno said, a smirk slowly spreading over his face. He breathed out a laugh. “ _Да…это возбуждает тебя…_ you… _like_ when I’m…talk you in Russian." 

Sidney looked down in embarrassment, but he was smiling.

"Uh…It’s, uh…yeah, I do.”

Geno smiled and leaned into Sidney’s space again. Sidney forced himself to look Geno in the eyes, even though his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. He honestly wanted Geno to keep talking, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud just yet.

“ _Ой_ , Sidney, _я так рад, что тебе это нравится…_ ” Geno said as if he’d read Sid’s mind. He looked down.

“ _Я был обеспокоен тем, что после моего вчерашнего проведения ты…боялся меня…_ ” He looked back up at Sidney. “I never…want…scare you.”

Sidney shook his head. "No, I wasn’t scared at all, G, I was just…well, I left because I was, uh…“ he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Geno laughed a little. ” _Да, щас я вижу, что ты был возбуждён…_ “ Geno licked his lips, looking at Sidney with a hungry expression on his face.

He glanced down at Sidney’s crotch before looking back up at him. ” _Скажи, ты дрочил, думая о мне,_ Sidney _?_ “

"Um, I…”

Sidney swallowed hard. Geno wasn’t even touching him, and yet his body was already starting to respond. He felt just like he had at the bar; he was hot, sweaty, and his pants felt much too tight. This just wasn’t fair…

“ _Ну_ … _Можно…поцеловать тебя_ , Sidney?” Geno said, inching forward and licking his lips again. “ _Я всегда хотел это сделать…с тех пор, как я впервые увидел тебя…_ ”

Sidney didn’t understand the words, but with the way Geno was eyeing his lips and licking his own, Sidney had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do. Despite the warnings about professionalism coming from the sensible part of his brain, Sidney nodded. He couldn’t help wanting this.

When Geno’s lips touched Sidney’s for the first time, it was almost chaste…Geno moved his lips slowly and broke the kiss quickly. Sidney was almost disappointed, until he felt Geno’s tongue lick a stripe across his lower lip. Sid sucked in a breath, and Geno took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sidney’s waist. Sid couldn’t help letting out a little whine. Geno tasted like egg rolls and General Tsao’s.

Geno laughed softly against Sidney’s lips.

“ _Ммм…даже лучше, чем я мечтал…_ ” Geno breathed after he’d broken the kiss, sending shivers down Sidney’s spine and making his ears ring.

“How do you say, 'more’ in Russian?” Sidney asked breathlessly, surprised at his own boldness. 

Geno looked extremely surprised, too, but he smiled and said, “ _Ещё_.”

“Um…” Sid looked down to gather his courage. “ _Yesho_ …” he tried, making eye contact with Geno.

Geno let out a low groan and started kissing Sidney again. This time, the kisses were hungry and desperate. Sid felt Geno’s hand slide onto his ass.

“ _Ой_ , Sidney…” Geno groaned between kisses. “ _Я так хочу тебя…_ ”

“ _Yesho_ …” Sidney breathed, earning a groan from Geno against his lips and a nip at his neck. “Ahh, _Yesho…_ ”

“Sidney,” Geno said suddenly, pulling away and tugging at Sidney’s shirt. “ _Раздевайся._ All you…clothes. Off. _Прямо щас._ ”

Geno had probably used English to make it absolutely clear what he wanted, but he would have gotten his point across even if he hadn’t said it in English. The way he was tugging at Sidney’s shirt, it was obvious that he wanted it off of Sidney _right now_. 

“Okay, G, wait…” Sid laughed, stopping Geno’s hands and standing up. He slipped his t-shirt over his head, giving Geno a flirtatious glance as he dropped it to the floor.

“ _Ммда…_ ” Geno groaned, palming himself through his jeans. He was obviously enjoying the show.

Sid couldn’t bring himself to look Geno in the eye as he painfully slowly unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants.

“ _Ой, давай_ Sidney, _быстрее! Ты же убиваешь меня_ ,” Geno whined, sounding incredibly impatient.

Sid turned and smirked over his shoulder at Geno before tugging slightly and letting his jeans fall to his ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

“ _Ох_ …Sidney…” Geno breathed, standing up and touching the small of Sidney’s back, then pressing himself up against Sidney and rolling his hips up against Sidney’s ass. Sid gasped, honestly surprised by how hard Geno was.

“ _Какой ты sexy…_ ” he whispered into Sidney’s ear, making Sid shiver. That one didn’t need a translation. Sidney knew precisely what it meant.

“ _Я так хочу тебя…_ ” Geno whispered. “ _Давай поебёмся,_ Sidney _, давай…_ ” Geno punctuated his sentence with a little thrust of his hips.

Feeling a rush of courage, Sidney turned and pushed a very surprised and aroused Geno back onto the couch. 

Sid knelt between Geno’s legs.

“How do you say, 'take off your pants’?” he asked, feeling bolder than he’d ever felt before.

It was Geno’s turn to blush. He gave Sid a heavy-lidded look and smirked.

“ _Снимай свои штаны…_ ” he said in a low voice.

Sid wasn’t sure he could repeat that, but…

“ _Snimai svai'i shtani…_ ” he tried, biting his lip. 

Geno groaned in approval and unbuttoned his own pants. Sidney got a little impatient and unzipped them for him, causing Geno to laugh softly.

Geno stood, tugging his pants down over his hips and stepping out of them. Sidney stayed on his knees, looking up at Geno. As Geno sat back down, Sidney couldn’t help noticing a little wet spot on Geno’s boxers where the head of his dick was. Sid licked his lips and reached out to touch him through the thin material of his boxers. Geno let out a low moan and ran his fingers through Sidney’s hair.

“ _Хочешь сосать мой хуй_ , Sidney?” Geno asked, a little breathless, pulling his dick through the fly of his boxers. It looked huge…

The sight of Geno sitting in this state of undress on his couch made Sidney want to _ruin_ Geno. He wanted to drive him so far out of his mind that he didn’t remember any English at all.

Sid lightly touched Geno’s dick and shifted so his face was closer to Geno’s crotch.

“ _Ммда…отсоси у меня,_ Sidney _…отсоси мой хуй…_ ” Geno pleaded. “ _Пожалуйста,_ Sidney… _умоляю тебя…_ ”

Geno let out a loud groan and shuddered with pleasure the moment Sidney’s lips touched the head of his dick. 

“ _Ой,_ Sidney _…ммда…о…_ ”

Sidney ran his tongue up the underside of Geno’s dick, enjoying the whimper it earned him.

“ _О!_ Sidney… _я…всю жизнь…ждал тебя…_ ” Geno whined. “ _Ой…я…О…какой ты…О,_ Sidney _…_ ”

Sidney sucked Geno deeper into his mouth, using his hands to tease at the sensitive skin on Geno’s balls.

“ _Ах_ …Sidney…” Geno said, hissing out a breath. “ _Ой, какой у тебя…талантливый рот…_ ”

Geno braced a hand on Sidney’s shoulder. Sidney pulled his mouth off of Geno’s dick with a pop and then licked his way down to Geno’s balls. 

“ _О…О_ , Sidney,” Geno whimpered. “ _Как ты…ммм-так хорошо…к этому…относился—ОЙ! О,_ Sidney _…ммм…да-а-а…_ " 

Sidney had no clue what Geno was saying, but the way he was able to break up Geno’s speech into little moans and whimpers with his tongue made Sidney feel almost disproportionately smug. He had so much more he wanted to do, though…

Sidney suddenly pulled back and stood up. Geno made a disappointed noise.

”…Sidney… _зачем ты перест—_ “

"Geno…” Sidney interrupted, making sure to make eye-contact. “I want you to…fuck me…and I want you to…” he pushed through his embarrassment and said it anyway, “Dirty talk to me in Russian while you do it.”

Geno’s disappointment was short-lived. He stared at Sidney for a moment, a bewildered but excited expression on his face.

“ _Ладно_ ,” Geno said, slowly pulling Sidney closer and tugging down Sidney’s boxers. “ _Давай_ …” He tossed them aside after Sidney had stepped out of them.

“ _У тебя есть масло?_ _Чтобы было легче? Гм?_ ” Geno asked, cupping Sidney’s asscheeks and then rubbing a finger over his asshole. Sid gasped and arched his back slightly. He didn’t know what Geno had just said, but if he were to guess…

“I have…lube in the bedroom…and condoms…”

Geno smiled and stood up, kissing Sidney.

“ _Тогда чего мы ждём? Давай в спальню…_ ”

Sid only gave a passing thought to the food they hadn’t put away yet, because as Geno led Sid into his bedroom, kissing his neck on the way, all of Sidney’s thoughts were soon in disarray.

—_/.\\_—

Sidney handed Geno the lube and lay down on his bed. He buried his smile in the pillows and hoped to god he wasn’t dreaming. 

He heard Geno hum behind him.

“ _Гмм…нет, так не сработает…_ ” Geno said. “Sidney, _повернись, я хочу…_ I want…see you face.”

Sidney looked back at him.

“Hmm?”

Geno smiled. “I want…see you face, Sidney. _Пожалуйста…_ turn…around. _Повернись_.”

When Sidney turned so that he was laying on his back, looking enticingly up at Geno with his legs spread wide, Geno almost dropped the lube.

“О, Sidney…” Geno said, positively in awe. “ _Какой ты красивый…какой ты sexy…_ ”

Sidney smiled and closed his eyes, trying to cover how red his face was with the back of his hand. He felt the bed dip down as Geno crawled onto it.

“ _Нет,_ Sidney… _у тебя самое прекрасное лицо…не скрывай его…_ ”

Geno gently moved Sid’s hand. When Sid opened his eyes, Geno was staring down at him with that same warm, fond smile he had given him the night before. Sidney had never wanted Geno more than he did at this moment.

“Geno, I…want you…” he said.

Geno smiled wider and leaned down to kiss and nip at Sidney’s neck. Sidney moaned and turned his head so that Geno could have better access. Sid felt Geno’s hand on his hip before he felt it slip down to his thigh. Sid shivered.

“Mmm _yesho_ …”

“ _Ммм_ , Sidney…” Geno murmured against Sid’s neck. “ _Я всегда хотел это делать…всегда…_ ”

Sid sucked in a breath as he felt Geno’s hand slide up his thigh and ghost over his dick.

“Nngh, yes, Geno…touch me… _yesho_ …”

Geno laughed in his throat and rubbed a finger over Sidney’s asshole again. Sidney moaned.

“ _Мм, тебе это нравится, да?_ ”

“Oh…Geno, _yesho_ …” Sidney whined.

“ _Ладно_ , Sidney, _я спешу…_ ”

Geno opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He made sure his finger was slick before slowly pressing it inside Sidney, a bit surprised at how easily Sid relaxed and let him in.

“Mm…oh, Geno… _yesho_ ….”

“ _Да_ , Sidney,” Geno said, fucking his finger in and out of Sidney’s asshole. “ _Какой ты хороший…_ ”

Before long, Geno had introduced two more fingers and was whispering to Sidney about how good he was being for him, even though Sid couldn’t understand. Geno was smiling, thoroughly enjoying how he could make Sidney whimper and arch his back off the bed.

Pretty soon, Sidney couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Geno, please…” Sidney whined. “Fuck me, Geno…” he closed his eyes and tried to remember the Russian word for please.

“ _Pazhálusta_ …” he whispered.

Geno blinked at Sidney, thoroughly impressed and extremely turned on. He reached out to Sidney and pulled him up into a sitting position, kissing him.

He reached for the condom laying on the bedside table and handed it to Sidney, sitting down next to him on the bed. Sidney smiled and opened the condom, his heart pounding as he rolled it over Geno’s dick and spread some lube over it. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening. But as Geno leaned forward and tenderly kissed his neck, he was so glad that it was.

“ _Давай_ , Sidney,” Geno whispered. “ _Сиди у меня на коленях, лицом ко мне…_ onmy lap…face to me…”

Sidney obeyed and straddled Geno; knees on the bed, arms braced on Geno’s shoulders. Geno took the opportunity to lick and kiss Sidney everywhere he could reach. Sidney moaned and let his head fall back as Geno sucked at one of his nipples.

Suddenly, Sid felt Geno rubbing the head of his dick against his asshole, and he sucked in a breath. Geno looked up at him and continued teasing at his asshole.

“ _Давай_ , Sidney… _давай…умоляй меня…скажи пожалуйста…_ ”

Sidney pushed down slightly against the head of Geno’s dick. Geno wanted him to say please…

“ _Pazhálusta,_ Geno _._..” Sid pleaded. “ _Pazhálusta_ …”

“ _Мда_ …” Geno breathed, guiding the tip of his dick into Sidney’s asshole.

Sidney let out a little yelp, but he pushed back against the pressure. Although it was difficult for him, Geno tried to remain completely still and let Sidney have all the control. 

 _“Всё хорошо,_ Sidney…” Geno whispered, rubbing Sidney’s back. “ _Давай_ … _ниже, ниже…да нежно…_ ”

Sidney whimpered as he lowered himself further down onto Geno’s dick. It really felt huge, and Sid knew he was going to have to pace himself. He took his time, lowering himself down little by little until Geno was buried deep. He moaned and leaned against Geno’s shoulder, breathing heavily. He shifted a bit, trying to get acclimated to the feeling of Geno inside him.

“ _Да_ , Sidney,” Geno breathed, rubbing Sidney’s hips and cupping his ass. “ _Какой ты хороший…ты очень хорош…_ ”

Geno desperately wanted to move his hips, but he didn’t dare do anything yet. He didn’t want to hurt Sidney, so he stayed as still as he could. 

Sidney took a breath and slowly began to inch up and down on Geno’s dick. He was barely moving, but there was just enough friction to tantalise Geno. Geno grunted and rested his head against Sidney’s shoulder, holding onto Sidney’s ass for dear life.

“ _Ой_ , Sidnishka… _Какой ты…ммм…хороший для меня…_ ”

The diminutive made Sidney giggle a little; he couldn’t help it. But when Geno started rocking his hips in time with Sidney’s little movements, the giggle turned into a long, drawn out moan.

“Ohhh, Geno… _yesho_ …mmm _yesho_ …”

Geno started rocking his hips more forcefully, causing Sidney to cry out. It felt so good…

“Oh god, Geno…yes… _yesho! Yesho!_ ”

“ _Ой…это же…трудно…_ ” Geno grunted against Sidney’s shoulder as he thrust. It was a lot of work for him to thrust under Sidney’s weight, especially as Sidney moved up and down onto him at his own erratic pace.

“ _Я начинаю…уставать…_ ” Geno grunted.

Sidney kept riding him, letting out little moans every once in a while. Pretty soon, Geno’s hip muscles could take it no longer. 

“ _Ой_ , Sidney, _прости_ … _больше не могу в таком…_ ” Geno trailed off, falling back onto the bed breathing heavily. Sidney stopped riding him and looked down in awe at the sight before him. Geno was beautiful like this…all naked and sweaty and happily exhausted underneath him.

Sidney smiled at him. “You tired?”

“ _Да, немножко._ ” Geno nodded. “Sidney, _Давай изменим позиции_ …We…change positions?”

“Okay,” Sidney said, carefully lifting himself off of Geno’s dick. He didn’t quite like the feeling of emptiness that followed…he’d really liked feeling Geno inside him. He couldn’t wait to feel that again.

“ _Ложись_ …lay down…” Geno said, standing up.

Sidney did as he was told, laying back on the bed with his legs spread wide. Geno took a second to appreciate the scenery. He was standing at the end of the bed, smiling and nodding his approval.

“ _Ммда…ты мне так нравишься…_ ” Geno said, reaching out to touch Sidney’s thighs. He crawled up onto the bed and stood on his hands and knees over Sidney. He was smiling as he lowered himself down to kiss Sidney’s lips, aligning his groin with Sidney’s. He found Sidney’s hands and laced fingers with him. Sidney hummed against Geno’s lips as he rocked his hips against Geno’s. Geno hummed back as he rocked his own hips in syncopated time.

They kissed like that for a while, enjoying the friction, then Geno slid down Sidney’s body, licking and nipping at Sidney’s neck. Sidney moaned, passingly wondering if there would be marks on his neck the next day. 

Suddenly, Sidney felt Geno’s dick pushing against his asshole again and he moaned, pushing back against the pressure as much as he could. Geno guided the tip into Sidney’s ass. He slid in easily this time, quickly going in all the way to the hilt.

“ _Да…ммм…вот так…легче…_ ” Geno said, rolling his hips against Sidney.

Sidney suddenly cried out in pleasure as Geno’s dick hit a spot that made stars bloom behind his eyes.

“Oh! Oh, god, Geno…” Sidney said shakily. “Oh…fuck me, Geno… _Pazhálusta…_ ”

“ _Да,_ Sidney, _умоляй меня…_ ” Geno said, continuing to roll his hips up against Sidney. “ _Умоляй…скажи пожалуйтса…_ ”

“Ah… _Pazhálusta,_ Geno…f-faster…” Sidney pleaded. The room felt like it was spinning.

“ _Быстрее_ , Sidney? Want faster?” Geno asked, lazily rolling his hips against Sidney. “ _Быстрее? Скажи, быстрее…_ ”

Sidney knew Geno wanted him to repeat what he’d said, but if he kept hitting that spot like that, Sid wondered if he’d remember how to say his own name in a moment.

“ _Bu_ -OH!! Geno…” Sidney whined. “Geno…”

“ _Скажи_ , Sidney!” Geno said, continuing his painfully slow rhythm. “ _Умоляй меня…скажи быстрее…_ ”

“Ohhmm… _bustréye.._.” Sidney repeated breathlessly. He was surprised he was able to remember how it sounded.

“ _ **Вот** это да.._ ” Geno said, quickening the pace a bit. “ _О_ , Sidnishka… _ммм…ты так…хорош…_ ”

“Geno…” Sidney moaned. The whole room felt like it was spinning. “H…harder…”

“Want harder, Sidney?” Geno teased, keeping his thrusts quick and light. “ _Умоляй! Скажи, сильнее. Сильнее,_ Sidney…”

This was certainly one way to learn Russian. And It was definitely more fun than some stupid computer programme…

“ _S-sil'néye_ , Geno…” Sidney whispered, tightening his muscles around Geno’s dick. Geno grunted. “Mmm… _Sil'néye_ …”

“ _Ой_ , Sidnishka…” Geno breathed as he finally allowed himself to pound as hard as he wanted into Sidney. “ _О! Какой…ты…ммм молодец…ай…_ ”

Geno grabbed at one of Sidney’s hips to give himself leverage while he thrust, then finally took Sidney by the dick, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Sidney’s body. Sidney cried out, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh, GENO!! YES…” Sidney cried out. The sounds of Geno’s lap slapping against his ass filled his ears.

“ _YESHO_ , Geno…OH!! _YESHO_!”

“ _Да_ , Sidney! _Умоляй меня,_ Sidney!” Geno grunted as he pounded into Sidney, pulling on his dick. “ _Умоляй меня!!_ ”

Sidney was so far gone, he couldn’t think of anything to say besides “ _YESHO_!! GENO!!”

“ _Ой_ …Sidney…” Geno whimpered. “ _..аий…_ ” Geno tugged faster on Sidney’s dick as he pounded with all he had.

“ _YESH_ -AH!” Sidney was completely out of his mind with pleasure. There was a growing, tingly, searing heat in the pit of his stomach, and with every passing moment, he knew he was inching closer and closer to completion. 

“Sidney… _ты…такой…хороший…я хочу—ай…АЙ…_ ”

“Ohhh…Oh, Ge—Ah…Gen—AHHH!!”

Sidney cried out as he came, cum splashing against his own chest as his dick violently jerked. His ears were ringing as Geno continued to pound into him.

Geno had let go of Sidney’s dick and had grabbed a hold of both of Sidney’s hips, pounding as hard and fast as he could. Sid tried looking up at him, but his eyes had started to water, blurring his vision. He blinked at him until his sight cleared, watching Geno’s face as he repeated the same phrase over and over.

“Sidney… _я…я кончу…я кончу…_ Sidney… _я кончу…._ ” Geno groaned. Sidney loved listening to Geno say his name like that.

“ _О,_ Sidney… _Я кончу…О,_ Sidney! SIDNEY! SIDNEY!!”  

Geno let out a loud groan and grabbed onto the bedsheets so hard that Sid was almost afraid he’d rip them. He could feel Geno’s dick jerking inside him and a new warmth had started to form where the tip of the condom was. He closed his eyes and let himself float among all the sensations. He felt Geno slowly lower himself down to lay on top of him.

“ _Ой_ … _Я кончил…_ ” Geno whispered. “ _О,_ Sidney…”

Sidney reached up and found Geno’s hair, running his fingers through it. Geno hummed against Sidney’s shoulder.

Sidney smiled. “Enjoy yourself?”

“ _Мммда…это самое лучшее…_ ” Geno sighed. “ _Это лучше, чем я себе представлял…лучше, чем я когда-нибудь мечтал…_ ”

Geno propped himself up on an elbow and looked down into Sidney’s eyes, smiling that warm, fond smile…one, Sidney was realising, that he had seen quite a bit since he’d known Geno.

“Sidney, _я хочу сказать тебе…что я люблю тебя_ ,” Geno said. “ _Не понимаешь?_ ”

Sidney’s face was red.

“I’m sorry, Geno, I…I think…I think I’m going to need to learn Russian.”

“It’s okay,” Geno said, stooping to Kiss Sidney’s cheek. “I teach you, later. Like this.”

Sidney chuckled. “If it’s going to be like this, I don’t know if I’ll be able to remember the lessions,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Geno laughed. “I make you repeat. _Lots_ times.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Sid laugh.

“I wan’t to know, though,” Sidney said after a while, smiling up at Geno. “What’d you say?”

“I’m say, that…” Geno cupped his face. “I’m say, that I…love you.”

Sidney smiled at Geno like he was the reason for life itself. He was about to respond, but Geno said something first.

“Until I…teach you Russian, you will…take my word?”

Sidney laughed, his eyes squinting shut. After the wonderful way Geno had just treated him and the way he was looking at him now, there could be no doubt in Sidney’s mind that Geno loved him.

“Ok, G,” Sidney said. “I’ll take your word for it.”  


КОНЕЦ

_«The end»_  



End file.
